Electronic devices, such as personal computers, laptops, mobile phones, and the like are increasingly equipped to make use of multiple types of networks to send and receive data. For instance, many devices are equipped to make use of a wide variety of Wi-Fi networks, cellular networks, Bluetooth® networks, etc. Each type of network may require separate hardware, drivers, and/or protocols, as well as having substantial variations in effective range and data speeds, making maintaining a high quality, consistent connection difficult.
Providing a seamless transition between an 802.11ad network and an 802.11ac network is complicated due to the current technology requiring separate hardware and network media. Because the networks may be provided by the same access point and an 802.11ad network has a substantially higher data speed but a smaller effective range, enhancing connection consistency when transitioning between the two networks is important to providing a satisfying user experience.